gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Eppaljeck
Eppaljeck is a fictional character created by TheWMEforever. She resembles a deformed version of Applejack from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Bio Eppaljecks are monster Ponies that can do just about anything. It/she usually travels by appearing anywhere, and makes Atari-style blips on most of its/her actions, and has no facial muscles. Most of its/her powers involve staring or touching, making the victim either deflate, disappear or turn into something else. It/she also despises regular Ponies, as its/her first two seen victims were Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Whoever likes the My Little Pony show is bound to die whenever Eppaljeck appears. If someone is without opinion, they have a mixed chance of either living or dying. However, an Eppaljeck will fall in love with whoever hates the show, make love to them and marry them. Eppaljeck will only talk when it/she wants to, and when it/she does, it/she speaks backwards in a strange flanger, known as Eppanese. There is hardly any way to destroy it/her, as it/she is mostly invincible and will not be affected by any monster who tries to defeat it/her, as it/she will most likely take away their invincibility and kill them. This did not work for Christian Brutal Sniper, and probably not with Painis Vagicake either. Her two themes are both from the game "Croc: Legend of the Gobbos". Its/Her main theme is the "Crystal Island Map" theme, and her attack theme is the "Demon Itzy" battle. Its/Her creator is YouTuber TheWMEforever, currently active as MaxGoesFourth. Its/Her frequent users for Machinimas are YouTubers TheInvertedShadow and KaverenTheHunter08 Abilities Eppaljeck has many unusual powers, mostly involving staring. Some of these include: *Instant teleportation and disappearance in any location *Touching two parts of someone’s body to deflate them *Staring at the victim for more or less than 10 seconds until it disappears *Staring at someone to turn them into something else *Turning someone into an Eppaljeck by staring in both ways *Blowing up something using its/her mind *Shaking its/her head left to right, causing whoever stares at it to explode *Staring at objects to make them disappear/appear *Turning into something or someone and back again *Eating anything by pecking it to make it disappear *Spitting out rockets kicking a trespasser to miles away *Destroying a nation whenever it/she dances *Rapid reproduction *Fire-stare (Sets somebody on fire in about 4-6 seconds) *Stealing the IQ of anyone who misspells its/her name and revealing all secrets to the public *Peels the skin off, or crucifies, anyone and/or turns them inside-out if anyone tries to cheat. Classes The Eppaljeck clone can range from Low to High Class: *'Class E (Low)' - They can't clone themselves and they can only teleport to short distances. The only attack is deflation of the arms and legs and then the whole body. *'Class C (Medium)' - Much like Class E with the same deflation attack, but it can move faster and can only eat things that it knows it likes. *'Class A (Normal)' - A normal Eppaljeck with all the listed abilities. *'Class S (Super/God-Like)' - An advanced Eppaljeck where her abilities are doubled. It even has the potential to become an Überjeck. Cloning Because of rapid reproduction, the Eppaljeck can clone itself fairly easily and instantly wherever it is. Riraty and Penkei Pei can also easily clone themselves (Though, in terms with Penkei Pei, that hasn't been proven, yet). The rest of the entourage can also clone themselves, but just one every month on their homeworld and nowhere else. Types of Eppaljecks Aggressive: The first Eppaljeck, murderous and powerful. This one will proceed to kill anyone on its/her hit-list. Aggressive Eppaljecks seem to speak Eppanese, similar to Vaginese but distorted. Überjeck: The Godlike Eppaljeck that can eat worlds or destroy them by sneezing. Their weakness is the Apple of Eden, but it is hard to find and they are rare, and the likelihood of an Überjeck appearing is extremely rare. Friendly: Friendly Eppaljecks, with brighter-toned manes and blue hats, are calm and content. They are just as powerful as the Aggressive type, but are happy to help in dangerous situations. These types are not weakened by apples, and are often equipped with Apple-launching Reserver Shooters for shooting the Aggressive type. Cybernetic: Also friendly and the same as the other friendly version of her. Faults *'Eppaljeck has an allergic reaction to apples. Sometimes it can be fatal.' **Whenever Eppaljeck touches or eats an apple, it/she begins hovering crazily as it/she loses its/her abilities. This can make it/her easier to kill. **However, when Eppaljeck dies, another one finds out and appears where it happened, turning the killer into an Eppaljeck. ***This was first discovered by Fluttershy, after reading a post on the Eppaljeck’s Twitter page as she took revenge against the death of her friends. *'Eppaljecks can also be unaware that she's looking at a reflection of herself.' **While its/she's tilting her head back and forth at its/her victim, the victim can use a large mirror to make the Eppaljeck backfire and blow herself up. *'The only Gmod monster that can destroy the Eppaljeck on its own is the Applord, an apple that can change size, fly, teleport and roar like a dinosaur.' **When an Eppaljeck sees the Applord, it/she gets magnetized to its body, has its/her powers drained and explodes. Whenever an Eppaljeck tries to teleport, it/she appears in the position they would be in when they are pulled to its body. Anyone killed by an Eppaljeck will be resurrected by the Applord in a literal flash. ***An Eppaljeck can defeat it by blowing it up, only to have it respawn 10 minutes later. *'Another weakness is Heavy Props Guy, another TF2 freak that is immune to most of her attacks.' The Gmod Monster Hunters is an adversary to the Eppaljecks and its entoruage. Led by Kaveren the Hunter and his pony counterpart, the two contains an array of apple-based firearms and melee weaponry to counteract against some of the various species of Eppaljeck. Hunter, the pony counterpart, mostly works in the shadows, and not many care to mention his name... Similar characters There are many more different species of deformed pony, which serve as friends to the Eppaljeck alongside Molestia. Their powers are mostly equivalent to the Eppaljeck, although some of them are different. A monster pony's cutie mark reflects its only weakness, which can remove their powers and make them easier to kill. *'Derpaljeck' - Has the same powers as a regular Eppaljeck and was born from an Eppaljeck and a Derpy Scoot. Her weakness is rain water and/or apples. *'Tweleght Spirkal' – Can use its magic horn to deform people or mess with them in any kind of magical way. Whenever it gets a papercut, its powers drain. Its right arm used to be longer than the left. *'Penkei Pei' – Can turn anyone into cakes or any other kind of candy, and has an eating habit. Whenever it touches a balloon, it swells up. Its torso used to be loose, but can now move freely. *'Rianbaw Dosh' – Can fly in less than a millisecond and blow anyone up as it passes through them. When passing through any rainbow other than its own, it loses power. *'Fletturshy' – Has a wing on the back of its neck containing two more eyes. Suffers from hayfever. *'Fletturshy Jr.' - Like Fletturshy, but can increase in height during attacks to improve its power. *'Riraty' – Is seemingly the most powerful and dangerous of all the Eppaljecks and may possibly surpass Eppaljeck's powers. She/It kills her victims by turning them into crystal and smashing them on the ground, or decreasing the game quality, eventually killing everyone nearby. However, theorically, it is allergic to cats. It is currently unknown what will happen if she comes in contact with gems. She is married to Manly Spike. *'Dorpy Heevos' - It loses power when it comes in contact with any form of rain water. *'Bag Mocantish' - Like Eppaljeck its/his weakness is apples, but can buck even harder. *'Tha Citeu Merk Crasedurs' - Oppal Bleem, Scatolaa and Swiitei Billi, the less vunerable of the Eppaljecks, thus pointing to their lack of cutiemarks. *'Prenciss Lanu' - It can create a void within a 20ft radius that is like the vacume of space. It's weak to moonlight whenever too close to it. *'Prenciss Calastei' - It can create a void within a 20ft radius of 1,000 degree heat. Cannot stand sunlight if too close to the sun. *'Actovai' - It goes deaf after hearing techno music, except that played by Vanyl. *'Vanyl Scritch' - It goes deaf or loses power after hearing classical music, except that played by Actovai. *'Trexei' - Also known as "The world's worst magician." It has the power to liquify its prey and consume the remains. Its weakness is magic... in general. There is also a true rumor going around about seven other pony mutants running around causing havoc, lead by the Natural Born Killer. Currently, their names are: *'Leruan Fuast' (Weakness: Ink) *'Prenciss Waano' (Weakness: Moondust) *'Serprusi' (Weakness: Confetti) *'Donky Dee' (Weakness: Friendship Magic) *'Lary Hiertstrangs' (Weakness: Harps) *'Rybu' (Weakness: Roses) *'Teetsoi Fletu' (Weakness: Unknown) Videos 'Videos made by the creator' *EPPALJECK *Eppaljeck's Intacs *A few requests for Eppaljeck *Eppaljeck 4.0: Payback ---- *The only monster that can stop the Eppaljeck *Applord II: Divine Intervention ---- *An Eppaljeck reacts to season 2 *Eppaljeck: The Documentary *Eppaljeck & Friends *Rainbow Scout *A Very Generic Eppaljeck Halloween *Eppaljeck in "A New Team Member?" *Finding Riraty ---- *Pooh's Adventures of Eppaljeck *Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger *Why Turdie F. Bastard is hardly ever active 'Videos made by the community' *Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventures-Ep.1(cameo) *Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventure-Ep.2 *Night of the Living Eppaljeck *A Plumber, A Thief, and a... Eppaljeck? ---- Category:Characters Category:Mods Category:Ponies Category:GMod Monsters Category:Villains Category:Abominations